


То, о чем мы молчим

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Они просто пьют вместе и иногда трахаются.





	То, о чем мы молчим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what we don't talk about](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093842) by [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit). 

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Заид резко втянул воздух, устанавливая бутылку точно в центре стола. А затем все-таки переставил ближе к одному из стульев, чтобы до нее удобно было дотянуться. Свечи выглядели бы слишком сентиментально, слишком претенциозно, но освещение в номере регулировалось, так что он убавил яркость, создав приятный полумрак. На Цитадели уже начался ночной цикл, и это была вполне уважительная причина, если Карин вдруг не оценит.

«Заид, ты слишком нервничаешь», — услышал он как наяву ее тихий хрипловатый голос. Улыбка, которой она обычно сопровождала свои слова, одновременно смешила и раздражала. 

«Еще бы мне не нервничать, ведь это моя долбаная работа», — ответил бы Заид, но будь он проклят, если испортит их последнюю ночь на берегу, злясь из-за выдуманного спора... 

Раздался стук в дверь.

Заид встрепенулся, торопливо проверил все необходимое — тихую фортепианную музыку из колонок, бренди на столе, виагру в кармане — и пошел открывать. Карин в черных брюках и облегающем сером свитере была похожа на оживший рисунок углем. В ее ушах под пеленой волос блестели жемчужные серьги.

— Приятно видеть тебя без формы, — сказал Заид, потянувшись к ней. Она запрокинула голову, подставив щеку для поцелуя и обдав его ароматом духов. Запах был теплым и сладким, похожим на ваниль. Заид чуть было не пожалел, что не побрызгался одеколоном, но теперь уже было поздно. — Впрочем, твой наряд будет лучше смотреться на полу.

Карин вздохнула и проскользнула мимо него в номер, на мгновение коснувшись его руки.

— Заид, ты не меняешься.

— Ага. Хватит с нас и других перемен. 

Карин подняла глаза, ее взгляд был холодным и отрешенным. По неписаной договоренности они никогда не обсуждали вторжение Жнецов, оставаясь наедине. Иначе только об этом бы и говорили. Друзей у Заида всегда было мало, но живых сейчас осталось гораздо меньше, чем мертвых.

Неожиданно смутившись, Заид вытер ладони о штаны.

— Я твой любимый бренди купил, — сказал он, как будто извиняясь. Это не было свиданием — видит бог, он слишком стар для этого дерьма, но они пили вместе и иногда трахались. Даже если для этого приходилось встречаться в гостиничных номерах, потому что возможность уединиться казалась настоящей роскошью после битком набитого корабля.

— Похоже, здесь ты меня переплюнул. — Карин улыбнулась, вытаскивая коробку шоколадных конфет из сумки, которую Заиду упорно хотелось назвать аптечкой. — Я принесла всего лишь шоколадки, которые тебе нравятся.

— Давай сюда! — Он вскрыл коробку, развернул фольгу, демонстративно сунул в рот две штуки сразу и начал громко жевать. На лице Карин появилось знакомое выражение — она сдерживала улыбку, но в глазах плясали чертики, и Заид знал, что она в ужасе от его поведения и в то же время старается не рассмеяться.

Он отодвинул для нее стул, прямо как джентльмен, и разлил бренди по бокалам.

— Тост?

Карин улыбнулась.

— За старых друзей.

— И за дохлых врагов.

Они чокнулись и выпили.

Карин казалась притихшей, и Заид подумал, не подобрался ли он со своим тостом слишком близко к теме, которую они обходили. Поэтому он рассказал анекдот про азари и одноногого турианца, шокировав Карин до такой степени, что она все-таки расхохоталась.

Заид был очарован ее смехом, и серебряным блеском волос, и мягкими складками возле губ, и тонкими морщинками у глаз, и тем, что галактике скоро конец, вокруг них гибнут целые миры, а они сидят в этом шикарном номере с бухлом и шоколадками, и при других обстоятельствах это было бы чертовски романтично...

Но они просто друзья, которые иногда трахаются.

Заид, по крайней мере, старался быть хорошим другом. Поэтому, когда они доели шоколад и допили бренди, он раздел ее с гораздо большей нежностью, чем разворачивал конфеты. Он медленно завернул вверх ее свитер, целуя обнажающуюся кожу на животе и поглаживая кружева ее лифчика. Несмотря на взаимные уверения, что никакое это не свидание, на Карин был черный кружевной бюстгальтер и такие же трусы. Заид не пожалел времени, чтобы аккуратно сложить ее вещи и убрать в сторону, ведь вряд ли доктору понравится, если кто-нибудь увидит ее в измятой одежде после секса с грязным наемником. Он встал перед ней на колени и покрывал поцелуями ее бедра, оставляя красные и фиолетовые следы. Наконец, добравшись до самого верха, он приник губами к складкам плоти, а она забросила ноги ему на плечи и вцепилась руками в его волосы, удерживая равновесие. Его губы были неуклюжими после спиртного, а ее сладкий и резкий запах смешивался с теплым ароматом ванили. Он выписывал языком свое имя — снова, и снова, и снова, потому что хотел, чтобы завтра, если он вдруг погибнет, Карин Чаквас носила на себе или в себе частицу Заида Массани. Он старался изо всех сил, потому что, даже если ему приходилось пить таблетки, чтобы заставить член работать, у него еще осталась гордость, и... и...

— О боже, Заид, — простонала Карин, вскинув бедра. Она напряглась всем телом, уперевшись пятками ему в спину. — Я люблю, люблю... 

Она выгнулась в последний раз, размазав влагу по его лицу, и обмякла на стуле, тяжело дыша.

«Что? Ты любишь?» — мысленно переспросил Заид. Он не произнес этого вслух, но улыбнулся, сидя у нее между ног. Он не напрашивался на это, но если она сама...

— Люблю, когда ты делаешь так языком.

Позже, после того как таблетка подействовала и они трахнулись в миссионерской позе, подсунув подушку под задницу Карин для большего удовольствия, она уснула у него на плече. Заид слушал ее размеренное дыхание и чувствовал, что тоже дышит все медленнее, подстраиваясь под ее ритм.

«Мы просто друзья, которые иногда трахаются».

Но после войны... после этой долбаной войны, о которой они отказывались говорить... он обязательно пригласит ее на свидание.


End file.
